The not so great day
by Falsebound Wings
Summary: Germany goes to work and Japan goes to the hot springs with England leaving Italy home alone what happens when Prussia takes his chances...Poor Italy Prussia X Italy Non-con Rated M for Rape Lime.


Italy walked around Germany's apartment cleaning while Japan was away with England. The front foor opend and the Small italalian thought nothing of it. Perhaps it was Japan returning to get something.

Long arms wrapped around Italy's waist and warm breath ghosted across his ear.

"Oh Italy the things I'm gonna do to you"

The small italian jumps and backs away

"*Pruban are you Drunk" He asks as he backs away from the laughing albino "I mean I love you but more like a brother I...I love Doitsu" he said holing his hands up.

Walking forward the Prussian winks "Germany can join us" He whispers in Italy's ear as his fingers work with the buttons on Italy's shirt.

But Italy wouldn't go without some sort of a fight trying to push the older Nation off him "EEK Prussia Stop this isn't right Germany will be Mad" he says in a meek voice.

Prussia hissed "Don't talk" He forced his lips onto the small Italian's in a deep kiss. His lips were rough Nothing like his brother's. Prussia moved his hands down Italy's body till he reached the Italian's Pants and his hands started to work on getting the button undone. Italy's eyes widen and he pushes Prussia off him Gasping for air.

"What are you doing?" He yells frightened. 'Why did Japan have to go off with *Iggy today?' He questioned in his head.

Smirking the Prussian walks back to the quivering Italian.

"Don't act like you wouldn't enjoy it" He took Italys shoulders and pushed this target onto the couch. Placing his knee between the wriggling Italian's legs he moved his hand down Italy's pants and attacking the Boy's lips once again.

Italy places his hands on Prussia's chest pushing.

"Stop Germany will be mad Stop it" he yelled.

Prussia laid down onto of the Italian and ran long hands through Brown hair as his lips travled down to Italy's neck sucking and licking at the delicate flesh. Italy continued to try and push him off but Prussia was too strong so he started to struggle around.

"Pruban s...stop I'll make you pasta if you stop" As a last resort to get the elder off him he tried baganing. Prussia's eyes were cold and glazed over with lust.

"Pasta!? Ha! No!" He laughed with satisfaction knowing the small Italian could do nothing to save himself. He wedged his knee further between the italian's legs grabbed his shoulders forcing ham back down into the couch/ Attacking kiss swollen lips and forcing his tounge in mapping out the Italian's mouth. Italy begain to cry and prussia showed him no mercy. Italy cried harder beating his fists against Prussia's chest as he bit the tounge invading his mouth. The prussian mearly laughed in a sadistic way getting even more turned on at the way the Italian squrmed around.

"Don't struggle it'll only hurt more." Taking both of Italy's wrists in one hand he pulled a piece of rope from his back pocket and tied the Italian's wrists together then proceeding to take off Italy's pants. Italy was trying to make this as difficult for the Prussian as possable. Tightening his legs together He cried out.

"STOP IT STOP IT"

Prussia was loving how easy this was he just hopped that Germany didn't come home anytime soon. He licked the tears off Italy's face and traced his jaw moving down his chest leaving a glistening trail in his wake stopping only to play with the crying man's nipples earning him an moan from the italian who than mentaly slapped him self. Prussia became more turned on as cries and pleas for Germany to come save him echoed through the foyer. Prussia ran his tounge along Italy's stomach at last reaching Italy's member. Running his tounge along it he pulled it into his mouth bitting it gentialy. Italy turned his head to the side balling the hands tied above his head into fists he stiffled a moan as the warm heat englufed his member. Tears falling more rappidly down his face in anger and embaressment of how his body was betraying him. He didn't want this. it was almost like he was cheating on the lover he'd yet to sicure.

"STOP I DON'T WANT THIS" He cried out again in vain as the Prussian's head bobbed up and down his length pulling yet another moan form the helpless Italian. "*Gilbert please....stop *Ludwig will be home soon" He tried it was almost time for the German man to return home. That gained the Prussian's attetion

'SHIT" Prussia thought to himself. 'If *Bruder walks through that door I'm dead' Prussia looks at Italy with evil in his crimson eyes and gripped the poor man's member hard and squeezed pulling a pained shreak from the innocent Italian.

"If Germany comes home its not going to be awesome! Call him! Tell him to stop at the store or something!" Untying the bonds around the Italian's wrists he shoved a phone in his hands. "DO IT!" Italy nodded and hurredly dialed the German's cell number. It rang a few times and then the German picked up.

"Hello *Italia is something wrong?"

"N...No *Doitsu but can you stop at the store before you come home we're out of *wurst"

"Yes of corse Italia I'll be home as soon as I'm done"

With that the German hung up and Prussia who had been waiting for Italy to be done on the phone glared at him.

"Did he believe you?"

His response was a sullen yes and he grabbed Italy's wrists again tying them above his head and playing with Italy's curl a pinkish tint growing across the Itaian's face.

"Good now where were we?"

Prussia took italy by the waist and turned him onto his stomach. He lay down ontop of the italian and licked the shell of his ear making the Italian shudder and the sobbs become louder.

"Lets get this over quickly...oh and if you tell West about this when he gets home I won't hesitate to Rape you again and then kill you"

Placing three fingers infront of the Shaking brunette he uttered one word.

"Suck"

Taking the didgets into his mouth against his will he begain to suck coating the fingers in saliva. Prussia pulled the fingers out with a pop and laughed. Taking the first finger he eased it into the Italian's vergian hole earing a scream of pain and discomfort from his victim. Italy bit down on his lip causing it to bleed. as the second finger entered he cried out once more and tossed his head side to side.

"STOP STOP STOP DOITSU HELP"

As if on cue Germany walked through the door.

"SHIT!" prussia yelled. What a compromising position he was in. In his brother's living room with his brother's love intrest bound on the couch and his fingers in his brother's love intrests ass.

'Oh shit I'm so fucked.' he thought and pulled his hand away from Italy.

"Hey there bruder this totally isn't what it looks like"

Germany's face was somewhere between shock and rage as he assessed the situation before him.

"Prussia what the fuck do you think your doing to Italy?"

Prussia gulped and weighed his options. He could either stay here and have his brains shot out with his brother's gun...or he could run for his life and stay alive for another five minutes.

"Five minutes is better than no minutes." he said and booked it out the still open door. Germany ran after the Prussian yelling.

"Get back here you little shit how dare you try to rape him. Just for that when I catch you I'm gonna RAPE YOU"

Prussia let out a meep and ran faster.

* * *

*With the still tied up Italy*

"Doitsu? Help someone I can't move Help please!" he yelled out. footsteps were heard as he continued to wriggle around.

"Did someone call for help?" Fracne appeared at the door and Italy gulped and shook his head

"N...No no-one called for help sorry."

"Oh dear Italy are you alright?" France asked and knelt down.

"Yes yes just fine Germany should be back anytime now" he said as the angry german returned carrying the unconcience Prussian over his shoulder.

"Buzz off France"

France shrugged and walked out dejected. Placing Prussia on the ground Germany knelt at Italy's side and cut the binds on his wrists and ankles.

"Italia are you alright? he didn't hurt you did he?"

Italy shook his head and hugged the german.

"No everything is better now."

Germany hugged back and kissed the Italian. Italy kissed back.

"I won't let that happen to you ever again...I love you Italia"

Italy smiled and dried the tears from his eyes.

"I love you too Doitsu" he whispered.

* * *

Translation time

Pruban=Prussia in german

Iggy=england in japanese england is prnounces iggenlansu

Gilbert=Prussia's human name

Ludwig=Germany's human name

Italia=Italy in japanese

Doitsu=Germany in japanese

Bruder=Brother in German.

Disclamer: I do not own Axis powers hetalia If I did well they'd update more.

This Came from an Rp my friend and I were doing we got REALLY bored and sitting in the living room of her house doesn't make being bored any better.


End file.
